A floor clock mainly includes a plurality of legs supporting a clock thereon. The legs may be differently designed to show unique and beautiful appearances, making the floor clock an important and practical ornament in home design.
In the conventional floor clock, the legs for supporting the clock are mutually connected or connected to the clock by way of welding, bonding, etc. These connecting manners produce a floor clock that could not be disassembled once it is constructed. The fixedly assembled floor clock has big volume and therefore requires large space for warehousing or transporting it that adversely reduces its economical benefits.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved floor clock that can be easily assembled and disassembled to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional floor clock.